


Power Play

by Scriptor



Series: Push and Pull [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s themes, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: AJ needs to find out if there's more behind his feud with Dean. Can it be more than just in-ring competition?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of the 10/11 Smackdown wherein AJ fought James Ellsworth and Dean was ref. For the sake of this little thing, let's just forget that both of these folks have significant others. This is all in good fun, after all. Some plot? Sure, there's some. It got a little fluffy at the end. Didn't see that coming! Be kind; I'm always nervous about my writing. Thanks for reading!

AJ knew how the match was supposed to go; it was slated as a half hour of pure humor. Dean held up his end as comedic gold in ref’s stripes and AJ did his best not to absolutely demolish Ellsworth. Damn bastard needs to lay out right next time, the fool. What AJ didn’t count on was how the bit where Dean patted him down would affect him. They had not planned that beforehand and sure, it was for a laugh - Dean making sure he wasn’t hiding any sort of weapon - but as his big hands trailed down every inch of AJ’s legs, a funny feeling grew in his stomach. Maybe it was born out of that brief moment Dean looked right in his eyes; AJ had no idea what he was trying to communicate but something definitely passed between the two of them in those few seconds. They’d been having a tug of war for weeks in this feud and AJ felt as if it had grown into something else entirely. Never had an opponent left him feeling so… attached before. He’d had great matches all over the world but this on-going battle with Dean felt more real somehow. He _needed_ to beat Dean, in ways he just didn’t quite understand yet.

In the locker room later that night, he peeled off his knee pads and tights, nursing some soreness from the truncated Clash he’d performed to save Ellsworth’s stupid ass. No one else was in there and he admitted he wasn’t that interested in chatting about the events of the evening anyway. He wanted to change and get to the hotel, take a shower, and forget how he’d felt in that ring. Dean had said “You don’t want none of Dean Ambrose” but AJ’s mind had said, “Oh, yes I do.” He warred with himself. Don’t I though? Dean had said, “You belong to me” and yeah, he meant as an opponent, as a chance to win back his title but AJ couldn’t help but think a million other thoughts. His Dominant side roared to life and that voice in his head taunted him. “I’ll own you.” he thought.

Speak of the devil, that scruffy bastard waltzed in and got right up in AJ’s space for a fist-bump. “Great match, brother. I’m still coming for that title though.”

“Sure y’are. At this rate, Ellsworth will win it before you, son.”

“Don’t play, AJ. You know once I get back from shooting this movie I’m gunning for you.”

“Uh huh. We’ll see about that. Look, Dean, I gotta get some sleep; gonna book it to the hotel.”

“You at the Radisson downtown too?” Dean asked.

“Yup. You?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah, you just might. “

Dean gave him a greedy once over before leaving the locker room that unnerved AJ completely. What the hell was that all about? Was Dean thinking the same thing? He shook his head to clear that thought, got out his rental car key, and headed to the arena parking lot.

 

In his hotel room, AJ immediately stripped down and got right in the shower, thinking about the next town and when he could get some sleep. Hot water sluiced over his sore muscles, a salve on his day and tortured mind. He couldn’t get his mind off Dean, of all people. His mystery intrigued AJ but more than that, AJ perceived a bit of submissive in him and that turned him on.

Even with the shower running, he thought he heard the door open so he peeked out the curtain to the small hallway.  That’s when he suddenly felt the presence in the room.

“I meant it, AJ; you belong to me. I’m gonna see to that.” He knew that deep growl.

“Dean…” he began cautiously. “I don’t know how you got in here but… I belong to no one. If anything, you’re ass’ll be mine.”

“Oh really?”

 AJ turned the water off, pulled back the curtain, and cleared his throat. He was going to use his Dominant voice and see if it worked on Dean. His threat sounded pretty empty; his voice had wavered and AJ cued in on that.

“Yes. And you’re going to submit to me.”

Dean looked entirely taken aback for a second then let his eyes roam over AJ’s naked and thoroughly wet body, cock half hard already.

“Dean,” he said slowly but firmly. “Take off your clothes.”

“Come on, are we really playing this game?” he scoffed.

“Dean… I said take them off.” The authoritative edge in his own voice made AJ’s blood pump and heart beat faster.  He knew, right then as he looked in the other man’s eyes, that Dean could be a good submissive if he just played his cards right. They’d fought each other too many times for him not to have some inkling of that fact.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but was probably only mere seconds. AJ loved taking control but had to tread lightly here. Dean may play the fly off the handle lunatic in the ring and he knew there was a modicum of truth in that. Dean could be a loose cannon, so controlling him may not work.

One more heartbeat and slowly, Dean removed his leather jacket to lay it on the closed toilet. He never broke eye contact with AJ as he further removed his black shirt then unbuckled his belt. Just as he’d done earlier in the night, Dean removed the contents of his pockets, placing each thing on the counter. Wallet, watch, Tic Tacs, a flask.

“Pass that here.” AJ commanded.

He took it and smelled – Dean had Lagavulin in there; not cheap stuff. AJ took a tentative sip, anticipating the burn. Dean continued to rid himself of his vestments until he stood before the older man completely unburdened.

“Good. Very good.” AJ encouraged. “Here. Drink.”

“Thank you.” Dean said, taking his flask back.

“Pass it back and then, on your knees, put your hands behind your back, clasped together.”

Dean did as he was told, kneeling on the tile. AJ knew that would be uncomfortable and he’d need to move them into the other room soon. But he was liking this scenario a little too much at the moment. He honestly didn’t think it would be _this_ easy to get a compliant Dean at hip’s height.

Another sip and he put down the flask, readying himself.

“Now, “AJ started, getting out of the shower stall and approaching Dean, whose hair had fallen in his eyes.  “Let’s get one thing straight. If we’re doing this, I want the right answer. Do you know what that is, Dean?”

He shook his head.

“You call me sir. You do as you’re told.” Dean’s pupils had blown wide and he was shaking ever so slightly but he kept his pose. AJ stepped closer, within a half a foot of his face. “What do you say?”

“Uh huh.” Dean was keeping up his end by kneeling obediently but still resisting.

“No, Dean. Try again.” AJ took a step forward, so close he could feel the nervous energy and heat coming off his body.

“Whatever you say.” Dean stuck out his chin, defiant and showing AJ that he wasn’t quite ready to back down. That little shit wanted to push back.

AJ snapped and grabbed Dean’s mouth, his fingers pressing into soft flesh, that scruffy beard.

“Try again!” he shouted and saw real, true confusion mixed with fear.

“Y-yes, sir.” Dean said, almost a whisper. Dean twisted out of the hold and dropped his head when he replied, relinquishing power to the older man.

“Good boy.” AJ admitted to himself that he was worried he may have scared him off or worse, made him angry.

But Dean straightened his back, showing the pain in his knees but clearly not wanting AJ to know. Dean’s cock had hardened as they played out this little scene and AJ was pleased. This was definitely not one-sided. He moved in closer, dick almost touching Dean’s lips but not quite. Dean opened his mouth a little, breathing heavily. His wary eyes shifted from AJ’s face to the flesh in front of him.

Flicking his eyes back up, “May I…sir?”

AJ groaned at the request - finally! - and allowed Dean to take his cock in his mouth, tentatively at first. Just the head as Dean licked around the slit, seeming to savor the taste before taking his length any deeper.

“Suck.” AJ commanded and Dean got to work in earnest, apparent that this was not his first rodeo.  It was everything in AJ’s power not to thrust down poor Dean’s throat but he contained himself, letting the younger man set the pace. He could tell Dean struggled to keep his pose on the tile but he seemed eager to please and to complete the task at hand. AJ let Dean work a little more, as he got closer to coming, and then helped Dean up.

“Come on. Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Dean stood and complied, allowed AJ to lead him out to the bedroom. Pleased with how he’d broken Dean’s defiance, AJ let himself be a little rough with how he pushed the taller man back to the ground, stepping in close.

“Continue.”

Dean picked up where he left off. AJ had gotten blown more times than he could count, by men and women, and at that moment, he could not conjure up a single experience that rivaled this one. The way Dean alternated between slow torturous drags and faster, deeper pulls, sometimes flattening his tongue at just the right spot was phenomenal, amazing, and any other glorifying words that flew right out the window as AJ crept closer to release.

“That’s it, boy. Yes, that’s… good. Real good.” AJ praised. He saw Dean’s eyes flutter and a slight blush creep across his cheeks. AJ made a mental note: Dean has a praise kink; check. He grasped onto Dean’s hair, noting how soft it felt under his rough hands, and adjusted the speed. He was getting a little too close and he wanted this to last in case this was a one and done and Dean wanted nothing to do with him once they’d both been sated. He didn’t want that though. As Dean looked up at him with – dare he say - adoring eyes, AJ wanted this to be a thing. He suddenly couldn’t bear the thought of not having Dean on his knees in front of him ever again.

Dean sped up, spreading his legs a little for support. He made little noises as it got progressively messier and out of sync.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re so good.”

Dean let him go with a slightly lewd pop and said, “Sir, may I make you come?”

“Fuck yes.” He jammed his cock back in Dean’s mouth and it only took a couple more long drags before he was there, flooding Dean’s mouth. He took it all like a champ and didn’t even wince; world-class, this one. Once he’d finished, lapping up every bit, Dean backed off slowly, staying in position, a very satisfied and cocky grin on his face.

AJ reached a hand out to the low dresser nearby to steady himself and after a second of reorienting himself with the world around him, he looked down on this beautiful creature, still sitting before him. Poor Dean was hard as a rock but kept his hands tightly situated behind his back. Softly but with confidence he asked, “May I come?”

AJ helped Dean to a standing position then backed him up against the bed until his legs buckled and he fell back. “On your hands and knees, ass up.”

Dean complied and AJ rifled through his bag for a bottle of lube. AJ took a second to admire this man’s body: bigger than his but no less toned and lean. Dean had a nice tight waist and a gorgeous ass. He made him wait for it though, watching how Dean anticipated, how his heavy cock bobbed underneath him; how his breathing hitched when he heard AJ pacing behind him. Calculating his move, AJ figured that Dean could handle a little bit of pain here – he wanted it enough.

Coming down hard, AJ slapped one cheek then the other in succession, waiting to see what Dean’s reaction might be.

“Thank you, sir.” Dean whispered and AJ was hooked; done. He’d found the perfect sub for him. The deference in Dean’s voice was so different than his aloof yet self-assured ring persona and AJ couldn’t help but think this was reserved for him. Had anyone else ever seen _this_ Dean? The one who sucked cock like a fucking god and practically begged to be spanked? With that, he landed two more good slaps against the back of each thigh – earning a couple deep sighs from Dean - and threw the bottle of lube down in front of him.

“Touch yourself for me, Dean. Stay in that position.”

AJ watched from behind as he slathered his ridiculously hard cock and began stroking, slowly, but effectively. AJ could hear Dean’s breath hitch with each pass and needed to be closer. He knelt beside him, tentatively placing a hand on Dean’s lower back, pushing his ass higher.

“I love watching you.”

Dean hummed an affirmation but kept his head down. He was very familiar with his role in this little scene and AJ again had to question whether or not he’d had a dom before. AJ landed a few more good spanks on each side, causing Dean to stutter a bit but he didn’t let up. As much as AJ liked the view from behind, he had to have more.

“Turn over; look at me.”

Dean did as he was told, scooting up to lean on the pillows. The moment their eyes met, AJ was entranced. Some kind of white hot _thing_ was trapped between them in that gaze and AJ had to rip his eyes away from Dean’s; it was a too full feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to get involved with subs for long but he had a despairing feeling that in this case, he’d have to break his own rules.

By the way Dean’s chest heaved and his restless legs squirmed, AJ knew he was close and looked back up, searching Dean’s face for the telltale sign. With a few final quick jerks, Dean let out a low keening sound and came on his abs, eyes never once leaving AJ’s. Intense wasn’t the word for it; this thing was bigger than the both of them and they maybe both knew. AJ grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom and helped Dean clean up before pulling the soft duvet up and over them both.

Dean looked completely debauched, his eyes a little glassy and blissed out as he turned over. AJ wasn’t sure if the quiet was good or bad so he snuggled down beside him tentatively, belly to Dean’s back.

“That was unexpected.” He said at last.

“That was amazing.” Dean agreed.

"I've got to see you again." AJ admitted.

"You will." Dean said drowsily. "I'm gonna kick your ass and win back my title."

“Son of a bitch.” AJ muttered, then smiled to himself and fell asleep.


End file.
